


Ноша

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, HARD, Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Златко сохраняет субординацию.
Relationships: Zlatko Dalić/Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović
Kudos: 1





	Ноша

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест.

Капли дождя катятся за шиворот, рубашка быстро намокает и прилипает к телу, но Златко даже не ёжится. В рёве трибун смешиваются крики радости за победителей и горькие возгласы поражения, однако слышит он сейчас только один голос — женский.

— Вы — победители, — говорит Колинда, и Златко чувствует сквозь ткань рубашки её тёплые ладони. — Страна гордится вами...

— А ты? — спрашивает Златко.

— А я горжусь тобой, — улыбается Колинда.

Дождь разрушает её причёску, уложенную личным парикмахером, капли катятся по лицу, угрожая профессиональному макияжу, но Колинда, даже не стряхивает их рывком головы. Она гладит Златко по мокрым волосам — на виду у всех: болельщиков, глав государств и тех миллионов, которые увидят её улыбку на фото, разлетевшихся по Сети. Среди них окажутся просто любопытные или фанаты — все они будут глазеть на неё, пролистывая через секунду или рассматривая несколько минут, но Златко знает, что эта улыбка сейчас принадлежит только ему.

Он улыбается в ответ, и кажется, что эти потоки, струящиеся по его спине, подмывают тяжёлую ношу, а руки на плечах и затылке забирают часть себе, делая её чуть легче.

***

Утром выходного дня Златко будит телефонный звонок.

— Это правда ты написал? — не поздоровавшись, спрашивает Лука и, вспомнив, добавляет: — Привет!

— Что написал? — хриплым от сна голосом говорит Златко. — Привет...

— Сейчас ссылку пришлю... — Пока Лука возится, Златко садится и протирает глаза, ещё плохо соображая, что происходит. — Вот! — раздаётся из динамиков, и вайбер тренькает сообщением.

Первое, что видит Златко, когда открывает через ссылку спортивные новости, — это заголовок: «Открытое письмо тренера сборной Хорватии». Златко перескакивает ниже, выхватывая: «самая бедная страна в Евросоюзе», «управляют люди, имеющие отношение к преступной организации», «держитесь подальше от сборной»... Каждое слово хлещет по щекам — нет, не по его, и это ещё больнее. Он добирается до следующей фразы, которая отзывается ударом в солнечное сплетение: «Вам не рады в нашей раздевалке...»

Лука ждёт, больше не задавая вопросов. Златко ещё раз пробегает взглядом по статье, собирая плевки и оплеухи, предназначенные не ему, потом говорит в трубку:

— Нет, это не я. — Он нажимает на отбой и произносит в тёмный экран: — Я не бью женщин.

Полдня Златко ходит, постукивая по губам визитной карточкой, на которой вытеснено просто «Колинда Грабар-Китарович» и номер телефона — никаких регалий, только имя и цифры. Это карточка не для всех, поэтому Златко так трудно позвонить. Его телефон молчит: все звонки от начальства и друзей с одним и тем же вопросом уже прозвучали.

Наконец Златко подходит к письменному столу, достаёт из ящика фотографию, ставит её перед собою и набирает номер — он делает это каждый раз заново, не сохраняя в памяти телефона. В его памяти эти цифры тоже отзываются, но Златко предпочитает держать визитку в руке, — а если поднести её ближе к лицу, то можно уловить тонкий аромат, который давно выветрился с простыней в его спальне. Он делает это редко: запахи недолговечны, — но сейчас касается картонкой носа, ожидая, когда ему ответят. Если ответят.

После бесконечных гудков пустой голос проговаривает, что абонент не отвечает (интересно, там всех считают слабоумными, сообщая очевидное?) и предлагает записать сообщение на автоответчик.

Или этот абонент сейчас на какой-либо важной встрече, или...

— Госпожа президент, — начинает Златко после сигнала, понимая, как трудно всё объяснить в механическую пустоту. Поэтому он просто повторяет то, что говорил сегодня сотню раз: — Это письмо написал не я. — Звучит беспомощно, как в школе классическое «Я больше не буду», и это наверняка никого не сможет убедить. Несколько секунд он дышит в трубку, думая, что ещё сказать, и, не придумав, добавляет: — Вы можете поверить мне... госпожа президент?..

Отключившись, он смотрит на фотографию и повторяет:

— Вы можете поверить мне, госпожа президент... — склоняется к ней и шепчет: — Просто поверьте... — Обводит одним касанием пальца улыбку, шею, завитки светлых волос на плечах. — Госпожа...

Чёрный строгий костюм на фото мало похож на жёсткий корсет на шнуровке. Глянцевая поверхность картинки даже отдалённо не напоминает тепло кожи под чулками и кружева, которые до сих пор помнят губы. Его язык до сих пор ощущает выпуклость каждой косточки на щиколотке, каждый палец с тёмно-красным гладким лаком на ногтях, спрятанным под остроносой туфлей на тонком каблуке. Его запястья саднят от кожаных ремней, хотя следы давно поблёкли, а спина горит огнём, вспоротая плёткой-семихвосткой, хотя остались белёсые шрамы только на пересечении багряных ударов — крест-накрест, как хорватская форма. Златко запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Никто сейчас не может освободить его от ноши, разбивая её плёткой и смахивая с плеч движением ладони, переходящим в объятия.

Тренькает телефон, и Златко вздрагивает, распахнув веки.

На экране высвечивается сообщение: «Верю, господин Далич!»

Потом ещё одно: «Но без родителей в школу не приходите!»

И ещё: «Боже мой, Златко, ты порой ведёшь себя как дурак, а не как великий тренер».

Златко смеётся, чувствуя, как начинает крошиться камень на его плечах, и набирает: «Завтра?»

«Да», — следует ответ.

Он встаёт, его ждёт объяснение с журналистами, но теперь он к этому готов.

Снова тренькает телефон.

«И не забудьте взять дневник!»

Златко, улыбаясь, отправляет три крестика-поцелуйчика и засовывает телефон в карман, прикидывая, что нужно купить к завтрашней встрече.

Учителя и ученика в их играх ещё не было.


End file.
